Scarlet Witch
Scarlet Witch (real name 'Wanda Maximoff ') is one of the protagonists in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, débuting in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Biography Background Wanda was born in Sokovia to unnamed parents and had a twin brother named Pietro Maximoff. However, they were orphaned and immediately blamed Tony Stark because they were his weapons. They began rebelling the Starks by joining rallies started by HYDRA. The duo of siblings decided to be experimented on, where they were the only survivors of the experiments and became known as Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. Captain America: Civil War After becoming a member of the Avengers, Wanda sends Crossbones into a building but at the cost of many people's lives. Despite this, Steve comforts her that she was only doing her best. Because of the damage the heroes did, the Sokovia Accords were created. However, Wanda refuses to sign the Accords and sides with Captain America against Tony Stark. However, this puts her at odds with her lover, Vision, who is on Tony Stark's side. Despite this, they still love each other. After Civil War, Wanda and Vision resume their relationship and leave America and go into hiding. ''Avengers: Infinity War'' ''Avengers: Endgame'' Wanda is one of the Victims of the Decimation resurrected by the Hulk with the use of all the Infinity Stones in the Stark Gauntlet. During the battle on Earth, Wanda approaches Thanos and proclaims angrily he will pay for what he did to Vision. Despite Thanos not knowing who she is, Wanda says he will no what she is talking about one day. However, Thanos subdues her and several of her other companions. Wanda later attends Stark's funeral and is comforted by Hawkeye and in return, Wanda does the same for Clint, saying Natasha would be proud of him. Physical Appearance Wanda is a beautiful woman of Sokovian descent with long brown hair, green eyes and and fair skin. Her eyes glows red whenever she uses her powers. She also sported a thick European accent but had to don on an American one when she and Vision went into hiding. Personality Before joining the Avengers, Wanda was aggressive, angry, passionate, guilty, self-doubt, serious, manipulative, hot-tempered. She did not like them, or the United States of America. However, after learning what Ultron planned to do to the world, Scarlet Witch joined the Avengers in order to save her hometown and the world that she and her brother were raised in. She is also remorseful of her actions, as shown when she blamed herself for inadvertantly causing deaths of several civillians in Civil War. It is shown that Wanda is very protective of her teammates, when she throws Proxima Midnight into a Wakandan machine to protect Natasha and Okoye. She has also fallen in love with Vision, despite him being an android. Powers and Abilities Possessions Weapons Equipment Facilities Gallery Scarlet Witch/Gallery Relationships Trivia List of Appearances References Category:Female characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War characters Category:Avengers: Endgame characters Category:Captain America: Civil War characters Category:Resurrected characters Category:Members of the Avengers